malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Antsy
Antsy was a Falari and sergeant of the 7th Squad of the Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii He was one of those Bridgeburners whose names had become legendary in the Malazan army on Genabackis as well as beyond.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.56 In appearance he was short, but large of build with blue eyes, a red face, and a distinctive handlebar moustache.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.119Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.312Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.397 Antsy was known as "a card-player, ... only not a good one".Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.119 His squadmates originally included Blend, Detoran, Picker, and Spindle, and later Hedge, Mallet, Quick Ben, and Trotts. Antsy was morose, constantly grumbling and complaining, and always looking for somewhere to place the blame. His fellow squad members amused themselves by goading him on.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11 He had a tendency to tug on his moustache when stressed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.864 In Gardens of the Moon Antsy was one of the Bridgeburners who escaped the collapse of the tunnels at the end of the Siege of Pale. When Captain Ganoes Paran arrived in the city, looking for the 9th squad, he only found Corporal Picker from the 7th squad, who told him that her Sergeant, Antsy, was to be found at Knobb's Inn, losing to Hedge from the 9th. Before Paran was able to make his way there, Antsy appeared, immediately having a go at Picker for having encouraged him to gamble with Hedge which had resulted in Antsy getting cleaned out. Picker introduced Paran and for a moment it seemed Antsy was going to ignore the Captain, however, something in the man's voice made him reconsider and he told him where to find members of the 9th squad. Once Paran had left, he told Picker that something told him that it would be a shame if, as Picker suggested, the Captain should get killed within a couple of days by someone.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118-120 Antsy and Picker stumbled upon the body of Paran after Sorry attempted to assassinate him. Antsy commented that he didn't think it had been anyone from the 9th who had done it. He then went to get Hedge and Mallet and they apparently reappeared just as Paran regained consciousness, shocking Picker.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.141/142 In Deadhouse Gates When Kalam Mekhar was asked to name some Bridgeburner sergeants to prove his identity as one, he said that there were not many left and listed Whiskeyjack, Antsy and Tormin.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.715 In Memories of Ice After the events of the Gedderone Fête in Darujhistan, Antsy was stationed with the rest of the now renegade Bridgeburners in Pale. Captain Paran reorganised the Bridgeburners by dissolving the 9th Squad and placing its remaining members (including Hedge, Mallet, and Trotts) under Antsy's command.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82 When Dujek allied with Anomander Rake and Caladan Brood to fight the Pannion Domin at Capustan the Bridgeburners were sent ahead by Quorl in two groups. Antsy's group was assigned to wait for Quick Ben on the Vision Plain while Captain Paran took the rest to secure an alliance with the White Face Barghast of the Barghast Range. Antsy spent the time waiting becoming increasingly paranoid and pessimistic.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.312-315 Once both adjectives were achieved the Bridgeburners reunited. By this time, Capustan had fallen and Captain Paran was eager for a fight. Antsy and the Bridgeburners used Moranth munitions to punch their way through 200 Betaklites and over a thousand Tenescowri blocking the way inside the city.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.560-566 Advancing through the devastated city, they stumbled upon a tenement defended by Gruntle, the Mortal Sword of Treach. Temporarily safe, Antsy unleashed his pent up paranoia and anger on Captain Paran for keeping his troops ignorant of the army's strategy. The sergeant nearly drew his sword on Paran before Mallet intervened.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.572-577 The Barghast attack, coupled with the arrival of Dujek and the army, soon delivered Capustan from its occupiers. Antsy and Spindle discovered Prince Arard exiting the tunnels below the city and appointed themselves official representatives of Onearm's Host to speak with him.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.705-706 The Bridgeburners were secretly sent ahead to Coral to reconnoiter the Pannion Seer's city. They established their camp among the network of unmanned trenches and tunnels the Pannion Domin had built on the forested slopes north of the city. When Septarch Ultentha sent a company of Beklites and Urdomen to man the trenches, Antsy estimated they faced twenty-five to thirty thousand opponents. The Bridgeburners held their position until Dujek arrived.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.863-865/876 During the Siege of Coral, Dujek sent the Bridgeburners into the city by Quorl under the cover of darkness. Their mission was to attack the keep of the Pannion Seer while the High Fist led the rest of the army into the city itself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.877-878 He assisted with driving away the Seer's demonic Condors while the squad sappers blasted a breach in the keep's wall.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.883 Then he joined the others inside the keep to fight the enemy Seerdomin. Antsy was severely wounded in the battle. Mallet tripped over what he thought to be a corpse before realising it was a dying Antsy. The sergeant's life was saved only by the magic healing of Lady Envy.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.918/928/938/941 Antsy was among the few Bridgeburners to survive the battle in the keep. After the city was taken, Dujek allowed him and the remaining Bridgeburners to secretly retire as had been Whiskeyjack's wish.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991-992 The sergeant went to Darujhistan where he convinced several of his comrades to use their accumulated back pay to establish K'rul's Bar.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.997-1000 In House of Chains L'oric was questioned by Sha'ik Reborn's staff about events in Coral and when asked to name survivors mentioned Sergeant Antsy amongst others.House of Chains, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.369 In The Bonehunters Quick Ben told Fiddler and Kalam that contrary to reports there had been some survivors in Coral and named Antsy as one of those now living in Darujhistan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.118 Paran also mentioned Antsy as one of the survivors when he came across Apsalar and told her that those survivors had bought K'rul's bar in Darujhistan and that he had been treated well enough amongst them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.308 In Toll the Hounds ] Antsy, together with Picker and Blend, survived the assassins' attack on K'rul's Bar.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 11 In The Crippled God Picker was having a dream and in this dream recalled Antsy naming the kegs in the cellar of Krul's bar which contained dead Seguleh, 'Sours'. She also came to realise that Antsy and Blend really had found a dead cat called Tufty for the Jaghut.The Crippled God, Chapter 18, UK HB p.513/516 In Orb Sceptre Throne Antsy traveled to the remains of Moon's Spawn. He decided to go by the name Red on the trip. While visiting an inn in Hurly, a group of thieves led by Jallin attempted to rob and murder him. Jallin was almost successful in backstabbing Antsy, but he was saved by a timely warning from Corien Lim.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1 After spending the night sleeping on the shoreline, Antsy went to buy passage to the remnants of Moon's Spawn from the Confederate fleet. While in line he met Orchid, a young woman who claimed to Tiste Andii. Neither one of them had enough money to buy passage, but, along with Corien, they were hired by the treasure hunter Malakai. Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2 Antsy almost drowned on the passage to Moon's Spawn, but was saved by Malakai. Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5 He could not see in the darkness of Moon's Spawn, and was led by Malakai and Orchid, both of whom could see in the dark. Their party came upon Pearl Town, a group of treasure hunters stranded in Moon's Spawn. They were attacked, as the residents had resorted to cannibalism to survive. Malakai captured their leader, Panar Legothen, who told them that there was a demon in Moon's Spawn, and that there was no way out. Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6 (some information still missing) Quotes Notes and references de:Fahrig pl:Nerwusik Category:Males Category:Bridgeburners Category:Sergeants Category:Falari